Episode 6764 (29th February 2008)
Plot Lauren and Sean run after Jamie and Violet's car but it's too late. Jamie and Violet leave with baby Dylan. Sean is distraught. Sean finds an envelope containing the money he lent Violet for the flat deposit and a letter saying they're sorry but they want to be a proper family. David frets at home knowing Tina is meeting up with her ex-boyfriend. Violet and Jamie head south to start a new life. Violet's upset knowing how cruelly she's treated Sean. Sean keeps phoning and eventually Violet tosses her mobile out of the car window. Marcus and Sean set off in their car to try and find Violet and Jamie but they soon realise it's hopeless and return to Weatherfield. Sean hopes Violet will change her mind. Tina turns up at No.8. David's relieved to see her and shows her his tattoo which reads "Tina". Tina is appalled and tells him she's going home. Dan calls in the pizzeria for another 'free' meal. Paul is forced to explain to Leanne how he did Jack out of his winnings and how he now owes Dan £2,000. Leanne tells Dan if he calls in for anymore 'free' meals she's calling the police. Wiki nags Kelly into promising she won't steal anymore reject knickers from the factory. Darryl's in agony after his tattoo. Jerry and Mel are amused to see he's only got an 'L' it was meant to be the 'E' from 'ENGLAND' but it was too painful. Sean cries alone in Violet and Jamie's flat realising he's never going to see his son again. Cast Regular cast *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Jerry Morton - Michael Starke *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Paul Clayton - Tom Hudson *Dan Mason - Matthew Crompton *Mel Morton - Emma Edmondson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment Guest cast *Lauren Wilson - Lucy Evans *Dylan Wilson - Charlie Corry and Grace Robinson (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Valandro's *Petrol station forecourt, dual carriageway and unknown roads Notes *Last appearances of Jamie Baldwin and Violet Wilson until 24th April 2011. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Following a tip-off from Lauren, an incredulous Sean races to stop Violet and Jamie leaving with baby Dylan; and Tina shows her disgust for David's declaration of love. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,260,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2008 episodes